Freddy Fazbear Adventures: The Origins
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: This story is about how 16 year old Freddy Fazbear 7th starts his adventures before it's time for him to inherit his family restaurant. With his best friends: Bonnie Bunny 7th, Chica Chicken 7th and Foxy Fox 7th, there's always fun in the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. But little do they know, that a past evil threat returns to get revenge on their families.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy Fazbear Adventures: The Origins By MatchMaker Amethyst

My last day of school is finally here. You heard of 5 nights at Freddy's, right? But remove all of the horrors and add little of imagination…...you get an adventurous and fun story. The characters will be in human formed by Adrikonelo-Mizuiro. Here are our stars of the story.

 **Freddy Fazbear the 7th (aka. Freddy)** : His child appearance will be Human Toy Freddy and his teen appearance will be Human Freddy. He's 10 in child form and 16 in teen form. He's the son of Freddy Fazbear the 6th and Frederica Fazbear, grandson of Freddy Fazbear the 5th (aka. Grandpa Golden Freddy) and heir to The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant. He's naïve, kind, charming, happy, musical, curious, playful, adventurous, has leadership, caring and brave. He's the leader of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. He's best friends with Bonnie Bunny 7th, Foxy Fox 7th, and Chica Chicken 7th. But when he reached his teen years, he falls in love with Chica and started a love square for her with Bonnie and Foxy. Freddy 7th was born in 2002.

 **Bonnie Bunny the 7th (aka. Bonnie)** : His child appearance will be Human Toy Bonnie except his eyes are like Human Bonnie's and his teen appearance will be Human Bonnie. He's 9 in child form and 15 in teen form. He's the son of Bonnie Bunny the 6th and Brenda Bunny and heir to the Bunny Music Store. He's naïve, kind, cool, happy, musical, curious, playful, adventurous, caring, brave, interment and music expert and has great strength. He's the brawn of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. He's best friends with Freddy Fazbear 7th, Foxy Fox 7th, and Chica Chicken 7th. But when he reached his teen years, he falls in love with Chica and started a love square for her with Freddy and Foxy. Bonnie 7th was born in 2003.

 **Chica Chicken the 7th (aka. Chica)** : Her child appearance will be Human Chica except with blush on her cheeks and eyes are blue and her teen appearance will be Human Toy Chica except without blush. She's 8 in her child form and 14 in her teen form. She's the daughter of Chica Chicken the 6th and Charles Chicken and heir to the Chicken Bakery. She's naive, kind, sweet, tough, cute, beautiful, sassy sometimes, curious, playful, adventurous, karate-trained, caring, brave, have an ability to bake and energetic. She's the backbone of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. She's best friends with Freddy Fazbear 7th, Bonnie Bunny the 7th and Foxy Fox 7th. She has childhood secret crush on Freddy the 7th. She sees Bonnie 7th and Foxy 7th as friends. Chica 7th was born in 2004.

 **Foxy Fox the 7th (aka. Foxy)** : His child and teen appearance will be Human Foxy. Except in his child appearance: he doesn't have a hook, no eyepatch and with rosy cheeks. He's 11 as a child and 17 as a teen. He's the son of Foxy Fox the 6th and Fiona Fox and heir to the Fox Costume Inc. He's naïve, kind, imagination minded, happy, musical, curious, playful, adventurous, caring, brave, smart, intelligent and well-prepared. He's the brains of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. He's best friends with Freddy Fazbear the 7th, Bonnie Bunny the 7th and Chica Chicken the 7th. But when he reached his teen years, he falls in love with Chica and started a love square for her with Freddy and Bonnie. Foxy 7th was born in 2001.

 **Freddy the 6th and Frederica Fazbear** : Freddy the 6th looks his son in his teen form except he has an imperial brown mustache. When Freddy the 6th was a child, he looked like his son's child form except he has a big bandage on his face. Frederica has tan skin, light brown hair, blue belle eyes, and wears red lipstick. She wears a simple pale red dress, brown oven mittens, a white apron with "PARTY" on it and red flat heels. Freddy 6th was born in 1982 and Frederica was born in 1983. They're kind, supportive and caring to their son. Despite they're busy with the restaurant, they have time to spend with their son.

 **Freddy Fazbear the 5th (aka Grandpa Golden Freddy)** : He looks like Goldy Freddy in Adrikonelo-Mizuiro form in his young and older form. But in his older form: he's bald except his hair is on the sides of his head and it's gray, has an imperial gray mustache, and has a brown walking cane. He's kind and supportive to his family. He tells family stories to his grandson; Freddy Fazbear the 7th. But Grandpa Golden Freddy has a secret; a very dark secret. When things go wrong, Grandpa Golden Freddy would blame on Freddy 6th and hits him with his cane. Grandpa Golden Freddy was born in 1962.

 **Bonnie Bunny the 6th and Brenda Bunny** : Bonnie the 6th looks like his son's teen form except he has a purple Chevron mustache. Brenda has white pale skin, green eyes, blue hair and wears blue lipstick. She wears a pale blue dress, a white apron with "MUSIC" on it and blue flat heels. Bonnie 6th was born in 1983 and Brenda was born in 1984. They're kind, supportive and caring to their son. Despite they're busy with the restaurant and store, they have time to spend with their son.

 **Chica Chicken the 6th and Charles Chicken** : Chica the 6th looks like her daughter's child form except without blush, has a mole on her right cheek, eyes are purple and wear yellow lipstick. Charles has blonde hair, a yellow English mustache, and dark blue eyes. He wears a yellow bakery chef uniform with apron and chef's hat. Chica 6th was born in 1984 and Charles was born in 1983. They're kind, supportive and caring for their daughter. Despite they're busy with the restaurant and store, they have time to spend with their daughter.

 **Foxy Fox the 6th and Fiona Fox** : Foxy the 6th looks like his son's child form except without rosy cheeks and has a red Horseshoe mustache. Fiona has light peach skin, golden eyes, long strawberry red hair and wears pink lipstick. She wears a raspberry red dress, a white apron with "PLAYTIME" on it and pink flat heels. Foxy the 6th was born in 1981 and Fiona was born in 1982. They're kind, supportive and caring to their son. Despite they're busy with the restaurant and store, they have time to spend with their son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Take 'em Downtown, Boys.

In 1992 at Los Angeles, California; outside of The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant: there's are four police cars, a prison transport vehicle, and a big casket. Coming out of the restaurant: it's the adult younger version of Freddy Fazbear the 5th (or known as Grandpa Golden Freddy). He sadly looks at the casket and said, "why did it have to come to this?" "Excuse us, sir. Let's take him away, Smith," said Jeremy Fitzgerald, coming out of the restaurant with Fritz Smith moving a man wearing a hooky mask and tied to a grey loop handle steel hand truck with rubber wheels. "We'll take this psychopath out of your hands, Mr. Fazbear," said Fritz Smith, throw the tied and hooky masked man into the prison transport vehicle and closed the door. "If you men want my advice, put him in solitary confinement in a high and tough security jail," said Golden Freddy. "Do you mean we should take him to the Supermax Pelican Bay State Prison?" "Yes. You should." When Jeremy and Fritz go into the prison transport vehicle, they drove off with the criminal inside while the man angrily tries to escape.

Then a group of pallbearers comes out of the restaurant with three coffins. "Will this cost much," said Golden Freddy. "Yes." "Ok. I can't believe he would do such an awful thing to them." "Don't worry, Mr. Fazbear. I'm sure they be at peace. And they'll be with their mother; right?" When the pallbearers put the coffins into the casket, they go in the police cars and casket and drove off.

"Papa! Papa! I heard what happened," said 10-year-old-Freddy Fazbear the 6th. He goes to his father and hugs him. "My son, remember this. Be aware of your surroundings. Who knows if he will return. I don't you to end up like Elizabeth, Michael, and Louis." "You're going to kill me like he did to them?!" "What?! No! You're my child. I won't let anything happen to you." "FREDDY THE 5TH! What are you doing?! It's showtime," said a woman's voice. "Just father and son time with Freddy 6th, honey. C'mon, my boy. Let's go back in before your mother flips," said Golden Freddy, walks in the restaurant with his son.

At the Supermax Pelican Bay State Prison, Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith are dragging the man they arrested from The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant to a cell for crazy people. "Get in there, maniac. And stay in there," said Fritz Smith, throws the man into the cell. "I hope you learned your lesson, mac. Never kill your own children," said Jeremy Fitzgerald, closing and locking the door. "What do we do now, Fitzgerald?" "Want to get some Fazbear Pizza?" "Good idea. Their food is the tastiest. I can't believe they're still running the place ever since the 1840's." "It was known as Fredbear's Pizzeria until 1903." When they leafed, the man landed on his face when he was thrown into his cell. His hooky mask broke when he landed. When he seats up, he revealed to be SpringBonnie. "I will get you…. I'll get you: Fazbears, Chickens, Foxs…. including you…. my family …. the Bunnys. You haven't seen the last of SPRINGBONNIE BUNNY," said SpringBonnie, evil laughing like a maniac.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Breakout of Supermax Pelican Bay State

In 2012, the night before summer will come. At the Supermax Pelican Bay State Prison, Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith are guarding the cell of Number #1963. "20 years have passed and he is still locked up. He should crack soon," said Jeremy. "Hey, SpringBonnie! You awake yet?! SpringBonnie? Hello," said Fritz, opening the cell. When he did, he notice Spring Bonnie wasn't in there. "Jeremy! Sound the alarm! He's escaped," said Fritz. When Jeremy hits the alarm, the entire prison lights came on and the entire prison guards went into attack. "How did he escape? No one has ever to escape in this kind of cell," said Jeremy, going into the cell with Fritz. SpringBonnie was on the roof in silence. He landed on his feet and locked Jeremy and Fritz in his own cell. "You men are so easy to trick. Despite that I'm an old bean, I still feel young," said SpringBonnie, grabbing a guard uniform. When he puts it on and leaves, Jeremy takes out his wakey-talky and said into it, "this is Jeremy Fitzgereld. SpringBonnie Bunny aka Prisoner #1963 has escape. Repeat, Prisoner #1963 has escape. He's wearing a blue guard uniform with a grey hat. Repeat, Prisoner #1963 is wearing a blue guard uniform with a grey hat."

SpringBonnie is good at blending into the guards. He was almost close to the exit until Jeremy and Fritz saw him and Jeremy said, "Freeze Prisoner #1963!" all of the guards point their guns at SpringBonnie. Then SpringBonnie takes out a small radio and it played Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson. The guards are confused when SpringBonnie puts down and danced to it. But when he hits a few guards with his leg moves, Jeremy quickly punched him in the stomach. But then SpringBonnie takes out a guitar and starts to spin it around like sludge hammer.

Few minutes late, SpringBonnie comes out from the front exit. Then searchlights shine down on him. "You can't escape us that easy," said Fritz Smith, next to a searchlight with Jeremy Fitzgereld. SpringBonnie runs to a cliff that's behind the prison. A few prisoner guards run to him, but he dodges them by using summersaults. Then he backflips over the prison walls. Fritz and Jeremy were so impressed that they left their mouths open; in shock. "Wow. I never expected he can do that," said Jeremy. "Well, he is the twin brother of Bonnie Bunny the 5th. Wait a sec? Great Parmesan Cheese, we got to catch him before he escapes," said Fritz, running down the stairs while grabbing Jeremy to follow him.

When SpringBonnie made it to the cliff, he looks down and sees the sea at the bottom. "It's all according to plan. And guess who's coming; right on cue," said SpringBonnie, in his mind and notice the entire prison guards behind him. When he turns around, the guards aimed their guns at him. He puts his hands up with an emotionless face. Jeremy and Fritz go through the guards to stand in front of SpringBonnie. "You old fool, you can never escape," said Jeremy. "You will never stop me. I'll finally have revenge on the Fazbears, the Chickens, the Foxs and even my own family; the Bunnys," said SpringBonnie, walking backward to the cliff. "Don't even try," said Fritz, walking slowly towards. "Oh, yes I will." Then SpringBonnie jumps off into the cliff into the darkness of the sea. "Wow. That was so dramatic and tragic at the same time," said Jeremy. "Men! Search in the sea and find him. Even if he's dead or alive, bring him to us," said Fritz.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Another Year, Another Summer

Summer is finally at Los Angeles, California. At El Rodeo Elementary, all of the kids rushed out of the school when the bell rings. A-10-year-old Freddy Fazbear the 7th comes out of the school and said with glee, "Summer is finally here. And when school comes back, I'll be heading from fourth to the fifth grade." "Hey, Freddy 7th! I'm going to the sixth from the fifth grade," said a-11-year-old Foxy Fox the 7th, coming out of the school. "Hey, Foxy 7th. Have you seen Chica 7th and Bonnie 7th?" "Nope. But I'm sure we'll see them soon." While the two were walking, they see a-9-year-old Bonnie Bunny the 7th playing soccer by himself and a-8-year-old Chica Chicken the 7th eating a pink cupcake on a bench. "Hi Bonnie and Chica," said Foxy. "Hi, Foxy…. Hi Freddy. I'm finally going to the third grade and Bonnie is going to the fourth grade," said Chica. "Let's get to my family restaurant," said Freddy, reaching his hand out to Chica. Chica blushed when she puts her hand on Freddy's.

While the four children were walking, Freddy 7th is still holding Chica 7th's hand. She blushed with a shy smiled and said in her mind, "this is the 1st time he held my hand for this long. Oh, what is this feeling that makes me so happy, to make my heart pound so hard and makes me so emotional whenever I think about him? Is this… love?" "Hey, Freddy. You're still holding my hand," said Chica, putting her head on his shoulder. "Oh, sorry." "No, no, no! It's fine." When he let's go of her hand, Bonnie said, "I can't believe our family businesses are next door to each other." "Dude, the businesses are just 10 blocks apart from each other," said Foxy. "Yeah, but did you remember we're going to be on stage for the first time?" "Yes." "Dang it." "Chill, my people. We'll do just fine. As long as we're positive," said Freddy.

At the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant, Freddy Fazbear 6th is working at the register. Grandpa Golden Freddy goes up; behind him and hits his head with his walking-cane. "Ouch! Ok, honey. I'll get those pizzas ready in a second. Oh, Father! What is it," said Freddy the 6th. "Where's my grandson? It's almost show time. The customers have been waiting for entrainment for two hours. You need to stall them until your son gets here. Now, get moving." "Yes, Father. Right away, Father." The customer children started shouting while seating in front of the stage, "we want Fazbear Band! We want Fazbear Band! We want Fazbear Band!" Then Grandpa Golden Freddy goes on stage with a tall microphone and said into it, "hello, everyone. Are you ready for the Fazbear Band?" The customers then cheered for yes. "Let's give it to the 4th Generation Fazbear Quartet," said Grandpa Golden Freddy, leaving the stage.

When the stage curtains open, Freddy Fazbear 6th is on the piano, while Chica Chicken 6th, Brenda Bunny, and Fiona Fox stand behind the microphone. When Freddy 6th plays the piano from "Hit the Road Jack" by Ray Charles.

Then Brenda, Chica 6th, and Fiona sang,

 **"Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

 **Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more."**

Then Freddy 6th sang,

"What you say?"

 **"Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

 **Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more."**

"Woah woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean,

You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen.

I guess if you said so I'd have to pack my things and go."

 **"That's right**

 **Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

 **Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more."**

"What you say?"

 **"Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

 **Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more."**

"Now baby, listen baby, don't ye treat me this-a way 

Cause I'll be back on my feet someday."

Then Chica 6th sings,

 _"Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood_

 _You ain't got no money you just ain't no good."_

Then Freddy 6th sings,

"Well, I guess if you said so 

I'd have to pack my things and go."

Then Chica 6th, Brenda, and Fiona sang together,

 **"That's right**

 **Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

 **Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more."**

"What you say?"

 **"Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

 **Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more."**

"Well-"

 **"Don't you come back no more."**

"Uh, what you say?"

 **"Don't you come back no more."**

"I didn't understand you"

 **"Don't you come back no more."**

"You can't mean that"

 **"Don't you come back no more."**

"Oh, now baby, please"

 **"Don't you come back no more."**

"What you tryin' to do to me?"

 **"Don't you come back no more."**

"Oh, don't treat me like that"

 **"Don't you come back no more."**

Then the crowd cheered and clapped when the curtains closed and music went quiet; slowly. When Freddy 6th, Chica 6th, Brenda and Fiona exit the stage, Freddy 6th said, "thanks for helping me, ladies." "No problem, Freddy number 6," said Chica 6th. "Honey. I need help with pizzas," said Frederica Fazbear, in the kitchen. "Ain't Charles Chicken, Foxy 6th and Bonnie 6th there with you, my parmesan cheese," said Freddy 6th. "Yes, but Charles is doing dishes, Foxy 6th is cleaning up the tables and Bonnie 6th serving the prize station." "Ok. I'm coming." "Where are the children," said Brenda.

When the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet entered the restaurant, Grandpa Golden Freddy gave Freddy 7th a bear hug and said, "my only grandchild, where were you and your friends?" "Grandpa Golden Freddy, today is the last day of school. In fact, there was a last day of school party at the school too." "Ok. In just 30 minutes, it's time for you to go on show." "Ok. Come on 7ths. Let's play in the arcade." When the Fazbear Quartet goes to arcade to play, they ran into Foxy 6th and Fiona Fox. "Father and Mother," said Foxy, hugging them. "Hey there, my 6th grade son," said Foxy 6th. "How was your last day of school," said Fiona. "It was great, Mother. I aced in all of my classes," said Foxy. "Chica. My little cupcake. There you are," said Chica 6th hugging her daughter. "Hi, my little sprinkles. How was your last day," said Charles, joining the hug. "It's great, mommy and daddy. At cooking class, they said my rainbow mini cakes were simply divine," said Chica. "Bonnie 7th. My super rockstar, how's your day," said Bonnie 6th, hugging him with Brenda. "It was great, ma and pa. I got huge star from music class." "There's our Fazbear star on the show. How your day go," said Freddy 6th, hugging Freddy 7th with Frederica. "It was awesome. My teacher thinks my voice are made from angels." "I hate to break the moment. But 20 minutes until show time," said Grandpa Golden Freddy.

20 minutes later, the children gathered at the stage for the show. Grandpa Golden Freddy goes on stage and said, "ladies and gentlemen. Please give a warm welcome to the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet." The crowded cheered for excitement. When Grandpa Golden Freddy gets off stage, the stage curtains open.

At first it was all pitch black, until the spotlights shined on Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. A red spotlight shines on Foxy, a yellow spotlight shines on Chica, a purple spotlight shines on Bonnie and a brown spotlight shines on Freddy. The kids' heads were looking down while Bonnie holds his guitar, Chica holds Mr. Cupcake and Freddy holds his microphone. They were lined up; horizontal in order as Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy. But when 3 tall microphone comes up in front of Foxy, Chica and Bonnie. When the music starts, Bonnie plays his guitar, Chica snaps her fingers to the beat, Foxy nods his head to the beat and Freddy sings Beat it by Michael Jackson. He sang,

 **"They told him, "Don't you ever come around here.**

 **Don't wanna see your face. You better disappear."**

 **The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear**

 **So beat it, just beat it"**

When Bonnie sings, he plays his guitar while Freddy and Chica dance together and Foxy does his freestyle dance. Bonnie sings,  
 **"You better run, you better do what you can**

 **Don't wanna see no fists, don't be a macho man**

 **You wanna be tough, better do what you can**

 **So beat it, but you wanna be bad"**

Then Freddy sings for the _**chorus**_ ,  
 _ **"Just beat it"**_  
Then Bonnie, Chica and Foxy sings,  
 _"Beat it"_

 _ **"Beat it"**_

 _"Beat it"_

Then all four sang together,  
 ** _"No one wants to be defeated_**

 ** _Showin' how funky strong is your fight_**

 ** _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right"_**

Then Freddy sang,  
 _ **"Just beat it"**_

Then Foxy, Chica and Bonnie sings,  
 _"Beat it"_

 _ **"Just beat it"**_

 _"Beat it"_

 _ **"Just beat it"**_

 _"Beat it"_

 _ **"Just beat it"**_

 _"Beat it"_

Then Chica sings,  
 **"They're out to get you, better leave while you can**

 **Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man**

 **You wanna stay away, better do what you can**

 **So beat it, beat it"**

Then Foxy sings,  
 **"You have to show them that you're really not scared**

 **You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare**

 **They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair**

 **So beat it, but you wanna be bad"**

Then the kids sing the **_chorus_**.

When Bonnie's plays his guitar solo, Freddy and Foxy pretend to dance-fight for Chica. Until she stops then and hugs them; both. Then the three dances to the guitar solo while Bonnie is rocking out. Then the kids sang while Freddy sings the lead singer parts,  
 _ **"Chorus 5x"**_

When the music starts fading and ending, the crowd cheers and the stage curtains closed. When Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy leaves the stage, Freddy says, "guys, we were rocking out there." "We're not bad for our 1st concert," said Foxy. "Did you see me? I was rocking that ax," said Bonnie. "What do you want to do now," said Chica. "Pizza time," said Freddy. "Hey, look everyone. The news is on the TV," said Grandpa Golden Freddy, seeing the news coming on a huge tv that's coming in from above and in front of the stage. "Frederica, turn up the volume," said Freddy 6th. When she turns up the volume, everyone in restaurant gathered to see the TV.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Breaking News

The news came on with Puppet Marionette on the screen. "Good evening, I'm Puppet Marionette. Your host on your top News Channel has breaking news for you; tonight," he said to introduce himself. "I thought he was she," said Bonnie. "Shhh! Bonnie," said Foxy. "Late last night, an unexpected jailbreak was committed by prisoner #1963 from Supermax Pelican Bay State; here in our beautiful California. This prisoner is better known as SpringBonnie Bunny," said Puppet Marionette, reading the reports while images of the jailbreak show on the screen. "Great Uncle SpringBonnie has escaped," said Bonnie, in shock. "Wait, ain't he the man who murdered his three children here back in 1992," said Freddy. "Heard me, folks. The SpringBonnie Bunny; the twin brother of Bonnie Bunny the 5th. The one who murdered his own children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant in California has just escaped," said Puppet Marionette; continuing. "His description of his escape is involved with: outsmarting prison guards, disguises, dance fighting, acrobatic backflips, acrobatic summersaults and jumping off a cliff into the sea. As a responsible reporter; I demand the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant employees and owners including their customers to panic."

Then Grandpa Golden Freddy screams like a girl and everyone started running, screaming and hiding in the restaurant. "Foxy 6th, activate the secretory system. Frederica, hide the children. Chica 6th and Bonnie 6th, calm the customers down," said Freddy 6th. "Wait a minute! Stop your panicking," said Puppet Marionette; receiving a paper from someone. Everyone quickly stopped from what they're doing and listens to the reporter. Puppet Marionette said, "I just received a news update from Prison's Warden Mike Schmiclt. Put him on the screen." Then a video of Mike Schmiclt plays and he says, "my guards discovered this prison uniform covered with holes and blood. It's very clear that crazy SpringBonnie Bunny is dead." "You heard it; folks. The psycho killer SpringBonnie Bunny is official dead from his prison escape. As a responsible reporter; I demand the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant employees and owners including their customers to celebrate," said Puppet Marionette.

"Yeeha! Happily, ever after! It's a celebration," said Grandpa Golden Freddy, getting happy. Freddy 6th turns on the disco and Frederica turns on the radio. The radio plays the song, Celebration by Kool and the Gang. Everyone danced to the music. "Hey, Chica. Care to dance," said Freddy. "Yes," said Chica, blushing. Freddy and Chica dance with each other. While Foxy does the robot dance, Bonnie shows off cool moves like the running man. "Show off," said Foxy. "Jealous, are you," said Bonnie. "Chica, did you tell your friends," said Chica 6th. "Oh, right. Boys, I hate to ruin this moment. But I got some bad news," said Chica, disappointed. "Are you moving," said Freddy, in shock. "No. I'm going to a new school that could far from home. Mom, said it will help me to be a skilled chef and a skill fighter." "What?! No! You can't leave!" "Yeah. Who's going to be our cupcake girl on the stage," said Bonnie. "I'm going to San Diego Culinary Institute and Art of Survival Krav Maga in La Mesa with Mommy," said Chica. "My calculations states that Los Angeles and La Mesa are 2 hours and 16 mins apart. The miles for their separation is 143.1," said Foxy. "I'll be staying a Patrician Apartment until I graduate the schools. But in the meantime, we'll face chat with each other." "Aww! Chica, we'll miss you," said Freddy, hugs her; thus, making her blush. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." "Hm? How about me and the guys perform a song for you before you leave tomorrow?" "That would be sweet as my homemade brownies."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Goodbye, Chica; our cupcake girl

10 am at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant. Chica is in the crowd of children in front of the stage. Before the show begins, Grandpa Golden Freddy goes on stage and says to the crowd, "thank you for coming to FFPFR. This song; hat your about to hear is decide to a special friend of these young lads. This person will go somewhere far away but will soon return. Give it up for the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet (now known as the Trio)." When the Grandpa Golden Freddy leaves and stage curtains opened, the spotlights shined down on Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy. When Bonnie plays "I want you back" by The Jackson Five on his guitar, the music begins to play. Then Freddy sings,  
 **"Uh-huh huh huh huh**  
 **Let me hear ya now"**  
 **Then Bonnie and Foxy sing,**  
"(Uh-huh) x4"  
"Uh-huh"  
"(O-o-o)"  
"When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
One glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me"  
Then all three sang,  
"To take a second look"  
Then Freddy sings,  
"Oh, baby give me one more chance"  
Then Bonnie and Foxy sings,  
"(Show you that I love you)"  
"Won't you please let me"  
"(Back in your heart)"  
"Oh, baby I was blind to let you go"  
"(Let you go, baby)"  
"But now since I see you in his arms"  
"(I want you back)"  
"Yes, I do now"  
"(I want you back)"  
"Ooh ooh baby"  
"(I want you back)"  
"Yeah yeah yeah yeah"  
"(I want you back)  
"Na na na na"  
Then Freddy sings,  
"Trying to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you, girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tearstains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want around  
Let me tell you now  
Oh, baby, all I need is one more chance"  
Then Bonnie and Foxy sings,  
"(Show you that I love you)"  
"Won't you please let me"  
"(Back in your heart)"  
"Oh, darling I was blind to let you go"  
"(Let you go, baby)"  
"But now since I see you his arms  
Uh-huh"  
"(A buh buh buh buh) x2"  
"All I want"  
"(A buh buh buh buh)"  
"All I need"  
"(A buh buh buh buh)"  
"All I want"  
"(A buh buh buh buh)"  
"All I need"  
Then Bonnie sings,  
"(Oh just one more chance  
To show that I love you  
Baby)"  
Then Freddy sings,  
"Baby"  
"(Baby)"  
"Baby"  
"(Baby)"  
"Baby"  
Then all three sings,  
"I want you back"  
Then Foxy sings,  
"(Forget what happen then)"  
"I want you back"  
"(Let me live again)"  
Then Freddy sings,  
"Oh, baby I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms"  
Then the trio sings again,  
"I want you back"  
Then Bonnie sings,  
"(Spare me of this cause)"  
Then Foxy sings,  
"(Give me what I want)"  
Then Freddy sings,  
"Oh, baby I need one more chance ha  
I tell ya that I love you"  
As the song fades and ended, the crowd cheered and Chica is touched by the song. When the boys get off the stage, Chica the 6th said, "Chica. Go tell your friends goodbye. The bus and moving truck are here." "Well, it's nice knowing you, boys," said Chica, starting to cry. "Don't shed a tear," said Freddy, wiping the tears of her eyes. "Here's a tablet for you, so we can face time with each other," said Foxy, giving her a yellow tablet. "We promise to talk to you; every day," said Bonnie. "Pinkie swears," said Chica. "Pinkie swears," said Freddy. After the quartet pinkie swears, they hugged each other. "Chica! Come on," said Chica 6th. "Coming, Mom."  
When the moving truck and bus leaved with Chica and her mom in it, the Fazbears, Bunnys, Foxs, and Charles waved goodbye. "Oh, I missed them already," said Charles, about to weep. "Chill, Charles. Everything will be alright," said Freddy 6th, calming Charles down. "I already miss Chica," said Freddy, upset and walks back into the restaurant. "Dude, he knows she just leafed, right," said Bonnie. "Yeah! Friendship is really effective to your emotions," said Foxy.  
At a brown-painted mansion with an F on the roof, Freddy is at his room with Bonnie and Foxy. Freddy takes out a brown tablet and turns it on. The guys started face timing with Chica; who's now at her apartment. "Hi, boys," said Chica pops up onto Freddy's tablet. "Hey, Chica," said the boys. "How are you?" "We miss you; already. Even your dad too," said Freddy. "Oh, boys. As long as we got our tablets, we can stick together. I better get some sleep." "Ok." "Good night, boys." "Good night, Chica," said the guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Chica is Coming Home!

In 2018, right now. Summer has come again in Los Angels, California. At Beverly Hills High School, the students rushed out of the school with excitement. A 16-year-old Freddy Fazbear the 7th, a 15-year-old Bonnie Bunny the 7th and a 17-year-old Foxy Fox the 7th comes out of the school. While they are walking, Freddy said, "my friends…. we will finally meet Chica again…. with a pizza party." "I'm so excited. I can hardly contain myself," said Foxy. "I told you to go before we head to the restaurant," said Bonnie. "That is not what I meant. But now, that you mention it." "Come on, guys. It's been six years since we last saw Chica in person. I want to make sure she's happy when she comes back," said Freddy.

At the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant, the trio arrived where their families and Chica's parents finishing setting things up. "There's my grandson and his two best friends. How was your last day," said Grandpa Golden Freddy. "It's great," said Bonnie. "But it's going to be even better," said Foxy. "Yeah, when Chica gets here," said Freddy. "Hello," said a 14-year-old Chica, trying to open the door. "Oh, it's my little cupcake. Quick, lights out," said Charles. When Freddy 6th turns off the lights, Chica enters the restaurant. When the lights came back on, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, their families and Chica's parents said, "welcome home, Chica!"

When Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy went to Chica, they quickly fell in love when they notice how beautiful she has grown. When she hugs them, they blushed, and she said, "Freddy! Bonnie! Foxy! Boys, I missed so much. Look at you. You grew up so fast." "So, did you. You look excellent," said Freddy, putting on the charm. "Thanks. So, are you." The two were blushing until Bonnie pushed Freddy away and said, "Chica, how stronger did you get?" "Super strong as you. Watch this." Chica throws a cheese pizza into the air and she karate chops the pizza. Then 12 perfect pizza pieces and the pieces land correctly on plates.

The kids there were so amazed at Chica's skills that they cheered. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy were so impressed that they gave Chica three 100s. "Perfect score. Just like my grades," said Foxy. "Still as your nerdy and cute self, Foxy. That's what I like about you," said Chica. "Chica, come to take to your mother and me," said Charles. "Yes, Dad." "Look at Chica. She's so beautiful," said Freddy, with his heart pumping so hard. "She's very athletic for a 100% babe," said Bonnie. "She's a 100% grade," said Foxy. "For the record, she's mine," said Freddy. "As if, she'll be mine," said Foxy. "Fight me for her," said Bonnie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Love Square Begins

A few hours later, Chica is sitting with her parents at a table that's near the stage. When Grandpa Golden Freddy goes on stage, he said, "ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to FFPFR. This song; that your about to hear is decide to a special friend of these young lads. Give it up for the 5th Generation Fazbear Trio (known as the Quartet; starting tomorrow)." When the Grandpa Golden Freddy leaves, and stage curtains opened, the spotlights shined down on Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy. Foxy claps from the song, Boyfriend by Justin Bieber. The speaker plays whistle from the song. Then Freddy sings,

 **"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**  
 **I can take you places you ain't never been before**  
 **Baby, take a chance, or you'll never know**  
 **I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow."**  
Then Bonnie sings,  
"Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue."  
Then Foxy sings,  
 _"I don't know about me, but I know about you_  
 _So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag."_  
The [chorus]:  
["I'd like to be"]  
 _["Everything you want"]_  
 **["Hey girl, let me talk to you"]**  
Then all of them sings,  
[If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl; you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go; I'd never let you go]  
Then Freddy sings,  
 **"Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't**  
 **I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe**  
 **I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know**  
 **I'mma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow."**  
Then Bonnie sings,  
"Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends."  
Then Foxy sings,  
 _"Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
 _Voice going crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_  
 _Swaggy"_  
["I'd like to be"]  
 _["Everything you want"]_  
 **["Hey girl, let me talk to you"]**  
[If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl; you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go; I'd never let you go]  
Then Foxy sings,  
 _"So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl."_  
Then Bonnie sings,  
"Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend."  
Then Freddy sings,  
 **"If I was your man (if I was your man), I'd never leave you, girl**  
 **I just want to love and treat you right."**  
[If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl; you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go; I'd never let you go]  
Then all three sings,  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ey  
Yeah girl  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ey  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ey  
If I was your boyfriend."

When the song ended, everyone cheered for the boys. When they got off stage, they went to Chica and Freddy said, "do you like? We practice for a long time just for you." "I love it," said Chica, smiled. "Ok, everyone. Time for the slow dance," said Freddy the 6th plays Can't wait by Avant. "May I have this dance," said Freddy, blushing while reaching out for Chica's hand. "Yes," said Chica, calmly and blushing. When she holds his hand, the two begin to slow dance with each other. Bonnie and Foxy look at them; jealousy. "Oh, the Love Square Tango is on," said Bonnie. "Let's tango for the heart of Chica Chicken the 7th," said Foxy.

At an old hotel, SpringBonnie who's now in the appearance of SpringTrap. "To get revenge on the Fazbears, Bunnys, Chickens, and Foxs…. I'm going to have to change my name. For now on, my name is SpringTrap Rabbit," said SpringTrap, evil laughing. When SpringTrap sees an add on the paper for hire for Circus Baby's Pizza World, he said while evil smiling, "so, this new restaurant needs a boss? Make this Pizza Place more popular than Fazbear's is the perfect revenge." THE END?


End file.
